


you are the trouble i'm in

by diphylleias



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, jinyoung existing and jihoon coping, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleias/pseuds/diphylleias
Summary: “What even?” Jihoon tries to say, and it comes out more like a confused laugh. He brings a hand up to cover the small upwards tug at the corner of the lips becausegoddamnit. Jinyoung grins at him and his stomach drops.Of course the fans would try to put him and Jinyoung together. The voice in the back of his head tells Jihoon he really should have expected it.‘The two visuals,’he sees one of the camera directors mouth to another, laughing silently. He throws his hand out and Jinyoung grabs it firmly in response before releasing and sitting down next to him, looking much too cheerful about the situation.





	you are the trouble i'm in

Jinyoung walks into the room and Jihoon kind of wants to collapse at the sheer incredulity. 

“What even?” Jihoon tries to say, and it comes out more like a confused laugh. He brings a hand up to cover the small upwards tug at the corner of the lips because _goddamnit_. Jinyoung grins at him and his stomach drops. 

Of course the fans would try to put him and Jinyoung together. The voice in the back of his head tells Jihoon he really should have expected it. ‘ _The two visuals,’_ he sees one of the camera directors mouth to another, laughing silently. He throws his hand out and Jinyoung grabs it firmly in response before releasing and sitting down next to him, looking much too cheerful about the situation.

Jihoon is about to say something, anything, when the sound of footsteps is heard again and suddenly Hyungseob is standing at the door, looking expectant. Jinyoung just blinks in surprise and Jihoon holds back another laugh because _really_.

“C’mon, show some love,” Hyungseob complains in response to their silence and Jihoon lets out a small laugh at that, eyes following Hyungseob as he sits down beside Jinyoung.

 

 

Eventually, the dramatic reveal happens and the room full of trainees goes chaotic when _Oh Little Girl_ appears on the board. Jihoon stands frozen, still processing the situation and swallowing just the slightest bit of disappointment down. It’s alright, he thinks, he still quite likes the song.

His eyes flit to Jinyoung, who dances excitedly at the reveal, like a child. Jihoon feels a small smile find its way to his face.  

Besides, he has Jinyoung.

 

 

+

 

 

“You know people call us winkdeep?” Jihoon blurts out, staring at the mirror of the practice room. Jinyoung flops onto Jihoon’s shoulder, letting out a contented sigh.

“Winkdeep?” Jinyoung echoes, trying to get comfortable on Jihoon. His hair is tickling Jihoon’s neck and Jihoon does his best to stay still, blinking when Jinyoung’s hands creep up his arm. Jinyoung peers up at him, hair still a mess from practice and eyes wide. Jihoon swallows.

“Yeah,” Jihoon sighs out, laughing softly and turning his head to look away from Jinyoung. “It’s our couple name, I guess.” Jinyoung hums.

“I like it,” he says finally, and Jihoon feels him smile against his shoulder. “I think we make a great couple.” Jinyoung raises his head to look at Jihoon properly and does a disgustingly cheesy sequence of aegyo.

Jihoon snorts. 

“Be still my beating heart,” he says, rolling his eyes and pushing Jinyoung off of him. Jinyoung pouts and Jihoon bites back another smile.

“I secure you in my heart,” Jinyoung drawls, in what is probably the deepest voice he can muster. He stares at Jihoon for a beat, before they’re both doubled down on the floor laughing, Jihoon leaning into Jinyoung’s chest. 

“Stop,” Jihoon chokes out, in between gasps of air. Jinyoung is still giggling uncontrollably, chest rising and falling. Jihoon pushes himself off of Jinyoung’s chest, heart thrumming loudly in his ears. He wipes at the corners of his eyes, watching Jinyoung recover.

“But really,” Jinyoung says seriously, after they’ve managed to calm down a bit. He grabs Jihoon’s hand and holds it between his own. “I like it,” Jihoon rolls his eyes again, feeling his stomach twist.

“Yeah, it’s alright,” he finally admits, and Jinyoung practically shines.

 

 

+

 

 

Jihoon gets a sort of adrenaline rush after they finally, _finally_ , perform _Oh Little Girl_ , and maybe that’s why he doesn’t hesitate when he sees a piece of confetti in Jinyoung’s hair. He reaches out to pat it off and it’s only when he hears squeals that he realizes, _oops_.

Jinyoung doesn’t look at him, trains his eyes on the audience, but Jihoon sees him smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

 

 

All the performances are over, and all Jihoon can hear is choruses of “great job!” overlapping throughout the area. He spots some of the trainees’ faces as they mingle in the crowd, clearly tired but eyes bright, and he guesses he probably doesn’t look much different. He cranes his neck, looking for trainees in other groups to congratulate when Jinyoung suddenly appears in front of him.

“Buh?” He lets out in surprise. Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle again.

“We’ve done well!” He says triumphantly, pulling Jihoon in for a hug. They really aren’t that different in height, but for a brief moment, it feels as though Jinyoung is practically engulfing him in warmth. Jihoon belatedly brings his arms up to return the hug, listening to the hammering of both of their hearts. Jinyoung hooks his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder for a few seconds, murmuring a soft " _thanks_ " before letting go and quickly sailing off to find other trainees. 

' _Thanks for helping me become more confident,'_ is most definitely what Jinyoung meant. Jihoon wants to tell Jinyoung he didn't help at all, that it was all his own power, but the other boy is already gone. He tries not to miss the warmth, and blinks for a few seconds before he goes to search for other trainees as well.

 

 

+

 

 

Jisung and Woojin go around pretending to interview them, and when they get to him, all Jihoon can do is play along amusedly.

“Ah!” Jinyoung exclaims from above him before Jisung can ask a question. Jihoon looks up wearily. “You’re so cute,” Jinyoung whines, and his voice is veering dangerously close to a tone someone would use to talk to a baby. Jihoon swears he feels his blood pressure spike. “Can I bite you?”

Woojin raises an eyebrow from behind the camera and Jihoon has never wanted hide more in his life. He holds out an arm silently and Jinyoung happily bites it before running away. A noise of surprise finds it way out of Jihoon's mouth and he makes a face, the bite hurting more than he had expected it to. Jinyoung grins at him from the other side of the room.

Jisung starts laughing and Woojin has to stop filming because he’s chuckling too.

“What an odd couple,” Jisung clucks, shaking his head and poking at Jihoon’s scowling face. “Your face is hot,” he sings. Jihoon pulls his hood down further, cursing the heat in his cheeks.  

“Just do the interview already,” he says, and it comes out sounding petulant. Jinyoung looks up at him from his conversation with Daniel in the corner and Jihoon catches his eye before he turns away quickly.

Jihoon sees him bite back a smile.  

 

 

+

 

 

“What?” Jinyoung asks, scooting closer so he can hear. Jihoon lets out a sigh and repeats his question.

“Why do you like copying my aegyo so much?” He tries halfheartedly to narrow his eyes but Jinyoung seems unfazed. Truthfully, Jihoon doesn’t really mind; he’s just curious. The younger boy just purses his lips and looks at him.

“You’re cute,” Jinyoung says simply, like it’s a fact. He blinks at Jihoon, face blank, and Jihoon’s heart jumps because Jinyoung is just so _Jinyoung_ , kind and genuine and hardworking and—

“You’re cute too though?” Jihoon counters, watching in amusement as Jinyoung shakes his head violently.

“You’re cuter,” Jinyoung responds insistently, patting Jihoon’s leg like the argument is over. Impulsively, Jihoon reaches out to squish Jinyoung’s cheeks, trapping his face between his hands. Jinyoung squints at him.

“Yur schtill kooder,” Jinyoung manages to say, pouting at him. Jihoon doesn’t even bother to hide his smile, laughing and releasing him, heart feeling light. The other boy stumbles, surprised at being released, and promptly falls onto Jihoon, their laughter echoing in the empty room.

It’s quiet for a while, Jinyoung laying on Jihoon’s legs peacefully before he sits up suddenly, face looking solemn. He looks at Jihoon. Jihoon doesn’t like that the smile is gone.

“What is it?” he asks quietly, and suddenly the practice room feels much too silent. Jinyoung sighs and looks away. 

“Your rank is so—so stable, but for me...” Jinyoung trails off, playing with the hem of his shirt. Jihoon’s heart clenches uncomfortably and he grabs Jinyoung’s hand without thinking, pulling him in closer. Jinyoung blinks in surprise.

“We’re going to debut together, okay?” He looks into Jinyoung’s eyes in the most determined way he can, ignoring the small pools of doubt and worry in his mind.

“Okay,” Jinyoung says finally, giving a small smile. He squeezes Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon looks down at their hands and, for a moment, marvels at everything they’ve been through, how far they’ve come. He raises his head again, but—

Jinyoung is staring at his lips.

Jihoon swallows, hearing his heart pound in his ears, and when he finally meets the other boy’s eyes, Jinyoung looks like a deer caught in headlights.

“Uh, I—” Jinyoung stammers out, and Jihoon has to bite his lips to stop from grinning because _Jinyoung_.

“After we debut,” Jihoon says firmly, though his heart is bursting at the seams. Jinyoung just stares at him for a few seconds, eyes wide, before he seems to understand. His ears are red.

“Okay,” Jinyoung whispers, looking down at their hands. Jihoon feels warm all over. “After we debut.”

 

 

+

 

 

(They accidentally fall asleep in the practice room, which results in Jisung shaking them awake half an hour later, when all trainees are required to be back in the dorm. Jisung just shakes his head and looks at them, amused.

“The viewers would lose it,” he says it, eyeing how Jinyoung is practically laying on top of Jihoon.  

“Winkdeep,” Jinyoung murmurs, still half asleep.

Jihoon laughs.)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this just bc winkdeep are so cute and there aren't enough fics :') enjoy!! this was supposed to be short but it ended up being >1k oops
> 
> title taken from [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/58NyDMjXSBQ9CG3lcvbLKi) ♡


End file.
